limafleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Kira Phaserman
Kira Phaserman, the commanding officer of Lima Fleet. The top dog as it is. One of the founders of Lima Fleet, along with Praxis Hardfighter and Steven Kesler. Shes the woman in charge and you don't want to mess with her. Basic Info Name: Kira Phaserman Rank: Fleet Admiral Position: Commander in Chief Lima Fleet, Commanding Officer Gender: Female Species: Kntarian/Vampire Age: 200 Physical Appearance Height: 5' 6" Weight: 115 lbs. Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Black Physical Description: Long hair pulled back in a tight bun. Althetic build. Personality & Traits Personality: Determined and hard working. A bit stubborn honest and blunt. Strengths & Weaknesses: Her telepathy is her biggest strength. However some days it can be her weakness as well.She hates to use her teleknises but does when she has to. Ambitions: To prove that she is able to do everything and anything put before her. Hobbies & Interests: She loves Jazz and old movies. She enjoys spending time in the holodeck on a beach. Languages: English, Vulcan, Klingon Family Father: Deceased Mother:Deceased Brother(s): Deceased Sister(s): Deceased Spouse:Primus of the House of Prime(deceased) Current Spouse: Gary Phaserman (251) Children: Jazmyn Hardfighter(29 Star Fleet Captain) Lela Phaserman (8) Yasmine Maru (29)(deceased) Johnathan Phaserman (new born) Other Family: deceased History Planet on the verge of distruction her mother launched her in to space at the age of 5. Her pod went through a worm hole as her planet was destroyed in a war. She crash landed on earth in the year 2005. Since she didn't fit in she stayed in a remote deserted area. Since her planet was as hot as a desert she made a home for herself in the Navada desert. She hunted at night and drank from cactus plants that she mashed with a rock to get water. It was hard living there. She used her pod as a shelter and lived their until the year 2145 when some on discovered her. But much to her suprise they wernt scared of her. She then moved to a city and learned all she could at first she couldn't speak any terran but she learned she attended schools and began a buissness as a trade merchant. She travled the galaxy for years until 2356 when with the look of a teenager she went in to star fleet acadamy. . Kira took up her first posting in Starfleet Intelligence where she served for 6 years. While assigned to the USS Proinale she married Primus of the House of Prime, shortly there after she gave birth to Yasmine. However when yasmine became a teenager she used her telepathy to cause alot of damage, Yasmine used her chance to kill her Father and anyone she possiably. She discovered Yasmine over the body of her slain husband Yasmine tried to kill her however Kira over powered the young girl and Yasmine escape. Kira was forced to bring the slain body of her husband back to the Klingon home world where she vowed to kill her daughter and return honor to the house of Prime. Kira saw her daughter once more but her daughter again escaped after another failed attempt. She then discoverd that her daughter had orphedned a girl feeling guilty about it she took the girl in and adopted her. She was assigned to the USS Slipsteam where she met Baj Tellok the Chief Engineer they were romaticaly invlolved until he was taken from her by the borg.A few months later Kira gave birth to Lela and a year after Baj was taken she married Gary Phaserman. Kira returned to Starfleet Intelligence where she became the director until her ship was finished. Once the Veroto was commisioned Kira took over and has been there ever since. She has been married to Gary for 7 years and they have a son Johnathan. Service Record Director of Star Fleet Intelligence USS Porinale USS Slipsteam USS Veroto Category:people Category:Task Force 125